Sectie 31
Sectie 31 is een instelling die claimt te opereren uit naam van de veiligheid van de Federatie. Weinig informatie is beschikbaar over de activiteiten van de organisatie, maar één van zijn geheim agenten heeft geclaimd dat Sectie 31 zaken afhandelt waar anderen niet eens het bestaan van weten. In de 22e eeuw opereerde een voorloper van Sectie 31 heimelijk op de Verenigde Aarde. 22e eeuwse oorsprong Sectie 31 heeft zijn naam te danken aan Artikel 14, sectie 31 van het Starfleet Handvest, waarin het toegestaan werd om bepaalde regels wat aan te passen gedurende tijden van bedreiging. Op een punt voor 2151 werd Malcolm Reed gerekruteerd door Sectie 31 of één van de voorgangers. Toen Reed werd gestationeerd op het sterrenschip ''Enterprise'' was hij niet meer actief betrokken in geheime operaties. Toen Reed in het najaar van 2154 de kidnapping van Dr. Phlox onderzocht, werd hij benaderd door Harris, een leider van een groep geheim agenten voor wie hij voorheen had gewerkt. De organisatie van Harris had een geheime overeenkomst gesloten met Klingon admiraal Krell: De Klingons zouden Phlox ontvoeren en hem dwingen om te helpen een dodelijke plaag te overwinnen. Starfleet zou hierbij de andere kant opkijken. Harris droeg Reed op om het onderzoek op de Enterprise te vertragen totdat Phlox een geneesmiddel had ontwikkeld. Reed gehoorzaamde, maar zijn geknoei werd ontdekt door kapitein Archer en T'Pol en werd vervolgens in de cel gegooid. T'Pol reconstrueerde Reed's communicatie logboeken en ontdekte dat hij contact had gehad met Harris. Toen hij met deze informatie werd geconfronteerd, gaf hij toe dat hij Reed's opdrachten uitvoerde. Later nam Harris contact op met Archer (volgens het verzoek van Archer). Reed verzocht Harris later om geen contact meer met hem op te nemen. Harris suggereerde dat het "wervingsbeleid" het agenten niet toestond om op te stappen, maar Reed wierp daarop tegen dat hij maar één leidinggevende had: Jonathan Archer. (ENT: "Affliction" • "Divergence") In 2155 ging Sectie 31 akkoord met het voorstel om de NX-01-bemanning te informeren over de humanoïde Aardse terroristengroep Terra Prime toen ontdekt werd dat deze de oprichting van de Coalitie van Planeten probeerde te verstoren en tevens om alle niet-humanoïden te verjagen uit het Aardse stelsel. (ENT: "Demons" • "Terra Prime"). :Er mag vanuit worden gegaan dat de organisatie die later bekend werd als Sectie 31 zijn loyaliteit overdroeg naar de Federatie toen deze werd gesticht, of werd opgericht als een zijtak van zijn Starfleet en mogelijk potentiële Vulcan, Andorian en/of Tellarite tegenhangers. 24e eeuw In 2358 kreeg kapitein Erik Pressman van de USS Pegasus de opdracht om een interfase verhulapparaat te testen wat, volgens William T. Riker, ontwikkeld was door een "geheime sectie van Starfleet veiligheid" (ENT: "These Are the Voyages..."). Alhoewel niet expliciet genoemd, is het zeer waarschijnlijk dat de groep waaraan Riker refereert Sectie 31 is. Deze organisatie was hem onbekend omdat hij toen slechts de rang van vaandrig had. Sectie 31 probeerde in 2374 de genetisch verbeterde arts Julian Bashir van Deep Space 9 te rekruteren, nadat hij ontvoerd was en psychologisch getest op een holodek. De leidende agent van die operatie was een man die bekend stond onder de naam Luther Sloan. :In "Extreme Measures" (DS9) meldde Bashir dat Sectie 31 al "300 jaar" bestond. De gedachte aan een organisatie die aan niemand verantwoording af hoeft te leggen en regelmatig de principes negeert waarop de Federatie is gefundeerd schrikte Bashir af en hij weigerde het aanbod dat Sloan hem had gedaan, alhoewel Sectie 31 hem bleef beschouwen als een potentiële kandidaat. Bashir lichtte de commando staf in op Deep Space 9, waaronder kapitein Benjamin Sisko, de officieren in de Bajoran militie, Odo en majoor Kira Nerys over het bestaan van Sectie 31 en de poging om hem hiervoor te werven. Odo zag 31 als de tegenhanger van de Obsidian orde in de Cardassian unie en de Tal Shiar in het Romulan sterrenrijk. Sisko en Bashir planden om elk toekomstig contact met 31 te gebruiken als een mogelijkheid om de organisatie te ontmaskeren of op te heffen. (DS9: "Inquisition") In het najaar van 2375 zocht Sloan opnieuw contact met Bashir om de gezondheid vast te stellen van Koval, voorzitter van de Tal Shiar, tijdens een komende conferentie op Romulus. Gaandeweg ontdekte Bashir dat hij gemanipuleerd werd door Sloan. Op aandringen van Bashir opende de Romulan Senator Kimara Cretak de persoonlijke gegevens van Koval omdat er sterke vermoedens waren dat er een aanslag gepleegd zou worden op Koval. Deze zet gaf Koval genoeg bewijs om Cretak te laten arresteren. Later ontdekte Bashir dat Koval een agent was van Sectie 31 toen hij erachter kwam dat Starfleet admiraal William Ross medeplichtig was aan deze actie. Het leek erop dat Sectie 31 vooruit aan het plannen was voor wat zij beschouwden als een geschikt moment voor een oorlog met het Romulan rijk, volgend op de Dominion oorlog. De organisatie verwachtte dat de Dominion zich terugtrok in het Gamma kwadrant, de Cardassian unie was ineengestort en de Klingons hadden nog zeker tien jaar nodig om te herstellen van de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog, de Federatie-Klingon oorlog en de Dominion oorlog. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Later dat jaar, terwijl hij de ziekte onderzocht die een ravage aanrichtte in de Grote link en Odo, ontdekte Bashir dat het Sectie 31 was geweest die het morfogenisch virus had ontwikkeld en Odo had geïnfecteerd gedurende zijn tijd op aarde in 2372. Doel was om de Dominion met een massamoord uit te schakelen. Bashir lokte Sloan naar Deep Space 9 met de valse belofte dat hij een genezing had ontwikkeld. Daar aangekomen koppelde Bashir zijn geest en die van Miles O'Brien aan die van Sloan en ontdekten ze de echte methode om een genezing te ontwikkelen. Sloan probeerde daarop zelfmoord te plegen, waarmee Bashir en O'Brien ook bijna omkwamen (zij waren nog verbonden met de geest van Sloan). (DS9: "Extreme Measures") In een stemming binnen de Federatie raad werd besloten om de behandelmethode niet aan de Stichters te overhandigen zolang de oorlog voortduurde. Dit lijkt deel van een systematische poging om het bestaan van Sectie 31 te verbergen. De behandelmethode werd later aan de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar gegeven door Odo zo dat haar troepen zich overgaven. Achtergrondinformatie * De organisatie die in "Affliction" en "Divergence" te zien was wordt niet expliciet genoemd als Sectie 31, alhoewel in interviews met de productie staf van Star Trek: Enterprise wordt bevestigd dat het min of meer dezelfde organisatie is zoals die in ''Deep Space Nine'' te zien is. Harris heeft een soortgelijk lederen uniform aan als het uniform dat Sloan bijna tweehonderd jaar later draagt en refereert kapitein Archer aan "Artikel 14, sectie 31" van het Starfleet Handvest. * Op alle Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs staan verborgen bestanden met Sectie 31 info. Categorie:Aardse agentschappen Categorie:Agentschappen cs:Oddíl 31 de:Sektion 31 en:Section 31 fr:Section 31 ja:セクション31